Ina's Tale
by xKaiyax
Summary: Ina's life in chaos has taken a breathtaking turn for the worst. What will happen to her as she copes with the tragedy of losing those the closest to her? And how can her heart be this torn up about just one person?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please read and rate!

I have little inspiration right now, except for the actual Samurai Warriors game. T.T

It'll be nice to get a little feedback. :D

Ina's Tale

Chapter One

Inahime kneeled on the ground, unsure of what to think or say at the moment. This day was beginning to get worse as it progressed, and she didn't think it could get any worse. "This can't be happening," she said as she stared at the ground, eyes widened. "He…they're…dead."

The realization of what had happened was shown on her face now, as tears started to leak down her cheeks. Her father, her husband…her whole family was dead. Some bandits mixed in with remnants of the Hojō decided to reign terror on her village during the night. They had decided to kill a few people in their sleep on their way in, in order to eliminate witnesses. Luckily, Ina had fallen asleep in the garden and wasn't spotted amidst the tall flowers. Only Ina was left to mourn, alone.

Of course there were a few unimportant generals left, ones that she couldn't even tell apart from each other. They were insignificant to her and would defect to one army or another. She still couldn't believe that no one had woken up. Ieyasu, Hanzō, father… Nobuyuki… She had awaken to find them all, some were in more horrifying conditions than others.

She remembered a time where things were more simple, many years ago…

_Ina stretched and yawned, it being close to bed time, as she crawled into her father's lap. "Daddy?" she looked up at him. "When will you have to stop fighting for Mr. Tokugawa?" She was only eight, so she hadn't heard any explanation as to why he was fighting in the first place. Tadakatsu wanted to protect her from the horrors of the feudal world for as long as he could, but he knew the time was coming where she would come along to fight with him. He wanted her to stay young forever, but also wanted her to be a successful and beautiful woman, along with being a fierce warrior._

_"I'm not sure honey." He used the sweetest tone possible to his voice, trying not to upset her. She hated it when he had to leave for battle because then some woman had to take care of her. She loved her daddy so much, and wanted to stay with him always. He hugged her tightly. "But I promise to come back soon, okay? I'll always come back for you…always."_

_"Ooookay." She whined a little, sad that he had to go so soon._

She let one last tear drip down her cheek, but then got up off of her knees and on her horse. She grabbed her bow and arrows, keeping her bow dangled to her side as she strapped her arrow holster on her back. As she kicked her horse to go full speed, she realized that she had no idea where she was going or why she was going there in the first place. She accepted the explanation that she just didn't want to be where her family perished.

She was glad she still had her horse, the one thing that hadn't left her. He had been so loyal to her, even protected her when she was almost stabbed by Kotarō Fūma. She hated him with a passion, always trying to stir up chaos when all was peaceful.

As she rode along, she tried to concentrate on the scenery, but her mind was lost in memories. All of the battles they had fought together, the victories celebrated, and even the hangovers the next morning, they had spent so much time with each other.

This all became too much for her to handle, and just as she started to feel a bit dizzy, she fell off her horse. Blacked out from both the dizziness and the fall, her horse halted to a stop and slowly walked back to where Ina lay. The horse tried licking her face to wake her up, but there was no use. She was far from this world.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and rate!

I have little inspiration right now, except for the actual Samurai Warriors game. T.T

It'll be nice to get a little feedback. :D

Ina's Tale

Chapter 2

Nene was used to finding passed out strangers, due to the bar near her home, but not famous generals in the middle of nowhere. Hideyoshi was launching a surprise attack on Ieyasu, but didn't expect to find one of his generals passed out on his way there.

As Ina started to open her eyes, Hideyoshi took advantage of her position and lowered his blade to her throat. "I hope you realize that your foolishness has lead you to your death," he told her, looking down at her.

"Do it," she said softly.

He looked confused for a moment, then regained his composure. "Excuse me?"

"I said, do it." She said a bit firmer, "Just slit my throat or cut my head off, which one you do matters not to me.

Nene stepped in, her compassion and sympathy getting the best of her. Ina looked at her, her neck brushing against the blade a only a little, but cutting it all the way across her neck. Nene winced, only imagining how much that could hurt, because of Ina's inability to show any more pain.

"Can I ask why you don't value your life anymore? I don't mean to be nosy, but seeing someone in pain just makes me so sad."

Ina looked up at Hideyoshi once more, then back to Nene. She wondered how these two very different people ended up being together. She sighed, "My whole family and most of my army was killed last night… That is why I have no reason to live, nor die."

Hideyoshi lifted his blade, surprised by this information, and looked to Nene for the right thing to say. Sure enough, she had the right thing in mind. "Why don't you join us?" she offered, smiling a bit.

"R-really? Why would you want me to be on your side?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hideyoshi asked, almost sarcastically. "You're undefeated, why wouldn't we want you on our side?"

"Don't you think… I might betray you or something? I'm from the opposing army. This shouldn't be happening just because I lost everything, it doesn't work that way," Ina insisted.

"But that's exactly why we're doing it," Nene tried to explain. "When you've lost everything, all you need are people to get you through it." She smiled slightly to Hideyoshi, who was oblivious, then stared back at Ina, determined to make her point. "Why would you lose everything on purpose the second time?"

"That's true. It's pretty illogical," Ina agreed. Nene reached our her hand for her, but Ina shook her head in return. "I'm fine." She got up quickly, her neck still bleeding. "See? It's like nothing ever hap--" She was cut off by the overwhelming urge to sleep. She would have hit the ground behind her if it weren't for Nene's quick reaction time, due to being a ninja. She caught her gently, making sure not to wake her up, as she picked her up and carried her to Sakon Shima, the right hand man of Hideyoshi during this attack.

"You've always been such the ladies man, so I think you'll be best for this job," she told him playfully, smiling mischievously. She let Ina fall into Sakon's arms.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, her eyes closed. He had always thought she was beautiful in battle, but up close she was even more so. Taking him by surprise and making him jump a little bit, she opened her eyes. "Sorry, little lady, but you're too weak to even ride a horse. Looks like I'm the one stuck with carrying ya'. He tried to sound burdened, because if he acted how he really felt, she probably wouldn't take him seriously.

She just closed her eyes and smiled, glad to be in the arms of the one and only Sakon Shima.


End file.
